Two Surprises
by FallinDeath
Summary: HieixKurama Kurama is pregnant and Hiei is overly protective...Yomi hovers in the shadows...M/M
1. Chapter 1

Two Surprises

Kurama screamed as Hiei's hot seed spilled into him. The orgasm had almost been too much for him this time. Hiei groaned and collapsed atop his lover. The red head lifted weak and trembling arms to wrap around the exhausted fire demon.

"Gods, Hiei," he nearly sobbed. Hiei lifted his head to search the emerald eyes.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, concern swiftly replacing the pleasure haze. Kurama brushed a hand through the dark tresses with a weak smile.

"I've never felt anything like that," he breathed pulling him back down for a long kiss.

"Who knew mating was such hard work?" Hiei said with a smirk as he pulled out of his lover to lay beside him. Kurama groaned as the hot flesh deserted him leaving him with a strange feeling of emptiness. But the fire demon quickly made it up to him by pulling him close and latching his soft lips to the tender flesh on the base of his neck where Hiei had marked him. It was the sweetest pain he'd ever felt.

Kurama lovingly brushed his fingertips over the matching mark on his shorter lover. Then his mind wandered to thoughts he didn't want right then. Not after the too long awaited confessions of love and a night spent mating to join their souls along with their hearts to one another. This was a time for absolute contentment. But his thoughts kept returning to this single question: how will the others react?

He liked Yuseke and Kuwabara, Botan and Yukina. Even Koenma, though the runt got on his nerves at times. He did not wish to lose their friendship and trust. Hiei snuggled closer and Kurama smiled as the other's embrace tightened around him. But he knew the fire demon could really care less what any of them thought and so the fox didn't voice his concern.

However, there was one person whose acceptance of the two lovers was vitally important to him...

"Hiei," he whispered.

"Hmm?" Kurama's body tensed a little and Hiei frowned. "What is it, fox?"

"I...I am afraid of what my mother will think of this...us," he said softly then looked away ashamed. True, it should not matter what anyone thought, but he was close to Shiori and loved her very much. He desperately wanted her blessing and support in this next step of his long life. And if his stepfather and little Suichi still wanted him in their lives, he would be all the happier.

Hiei tilted Kurama's face to look him in the eye. "I understand, fox. Do not be ashamed for wanting your family to be accepting." The fire demon kissed his beautiful fox on the temple. "We can go tomorrow." Kurama looked at him.

"You'll come with me?" he asked, too shocked to believe it. Hiei smiled gently.

"Yes, you're part of me now." He nuzzled into Kurama's neck. "You never have to face anything alone again..."

Kurama sighed happily, settling in for much needed rest in the arms of his beloved mate. "...ever..." Hiei murmured as they drifted off into pleasant dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of these beautiful demons. It's short, but, hey…what can I say…Nothing…

**Warning: **There will be m/m anal sex in this chapter. For those who cannot handle it, please don't scream, curse or slander my good username.

Chapter 2

Hiei woke the next morning with the sun in his face. He growled and turned onto his side, capturing his fox around the waist. The red head moaned in his sleep and Hiei opened his eyes to look at him. His lover's brow was furrowed in pain. He propped himself on an elbow and frowned. Was Kurama in pain from being taken last night?

He was about to coax his lover out of sleep when he felt something rather odd. He didn't know what it was at first. Then when he did, he didn't believe it. It couldn't be. Simply couldn't, and that's all there was to it…But no, it was there when he touched his fox; another presence, another pulse, another life. He placed a shaky hand on Kurama's stomach and almost melted with the onrush of mixed emotions.

There wasn't just one, but two. And they were his; his and Kurama's. Life created out of the two lovers' flesh and blood. He loved them immediately, but was terrified all at once. What would he do with them? Raise them obviously, but he didn't know how to do that! But most importantly, what would this pregnancy do to his fox? He wished for no harm to befall his lover.

Before he could drive himself mad with his own thoughts, Kurama awoke to find his love above him. He smiled. "Good morning," he said sleepily and Hiei nearly jumped out of his skin. Kurama frowned at this. "What's wrong?"

Hiei smiled at him and kissed him passionately. When he pulled away Kurama could see unshed tears misting his lover's eyes. So much love resided in that one look that Kurama almost stopped breathing.

"Nothing's _wrong_, really," Hiei laughed. "Just strange." Kurama frowned at him. "Kurama," Hiei said more seriously. "I have something to tell you."

All the rest of that day, Kurama didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He kept asking Hiei if he was absolutely certain. And each time the fire demon would laugh and hold his fox as the kitsune shook with sobs and uncertainty.

Now Kurama was sitting up in bed, his hands resting on his bare belly as Hiei brought him a late lunch. The hiyoukai refused to let his fox strain himself by getting out of bed. He placed the bowl of soup on the bedside table and looked at his silent lover.

"I--I can't believe it," Kurama whispered, still shocked. "How is it possible?" Hiei ran his fingers through his fox's beautiful hair.

"I don't know," he shrugged. Then he got an idea. "You know, Koenma might know…or Genkai, for that matter," he suggested. Kurama looked at him. "This isn't something we can handle in a place like a ningen hospital. We probably should get Genkai involved."

Kurama smiled. "You're right. A pregnant male demon might turn more than just a few heads."

"Hn," Hiei smirked. He watched his lover rub his hands affectionately over his firm stomach. Overcome with love he took those hands into his own and pressed them into the mattress as he placed wet kisses on the soft, exposed skin.

"Mmm," Kurama moaned as the soft lips traveled down to the sensitive, still naked skin where his thigh met the rest of his body. His leg twitched as sharp teeth nipped his flesh. He growled impatiently. "Hiei!" The mischievous demon snickered. "Do not tease me, please. Not now," the fox begged.

The hiyoukai looked up from his pleasant work and studied his mate's face fondly. Moving up he captured the fox's lips in a gentle, but deep kiss. "Very well," he said gently. Then added, "bearer of my children." Kurama glanced lovingly at his own stomach before quirking an eyebrow.

"_Your _children, huh?" Hiei nodded as he continued his soft kisses on the fox's tender mark. "As I recall," Kurama continued. "According to ningens 'it takes two to tango.'"

Hiei choked back a laugh and reached for the scented oil they had made specially for their mating the night before. Rubbing a slick generous amount over his fingers he rubbed his own flaccid member, coaxing it to stiffness. Then he pressed a finger against the sensitive opening and rubbed in small circles around the rim listening with satisfaction to his lover's mewling cries.

"Nnn, Hiei, that's so good." Kurama lifted his hips, doing everything possible to make it easier for his lover to take him. Now, if only the hiyoukai would hurry up and stop teasing his… "Ah"…his entrance. Hiei was positively loving every moment of his lover's writhing pleasure. "_Damn_ you, Hiei." The fire demon chuckled as Kurama's hips bucked. "Don't tease me, please. I want you inside me…_Now_."

Hiei clicked his tongue in a mock reprimand. "Ningens also say 'patience is a virtue', the fire demon continued with the slow, tortuous preparation that had his fox in such a desperate state.

"Curse what the ningens say," Kurama bucked his hips trying to force the fingers deeper. "If you don't hurry up you will never watch television in this house again." Hiei paused for a moment, weighing the possibility that the fox was bluffing, and whether or not he was willing to take such a risk. Finally, he decided Kurama was too damned sexy, and that he was too damned hungry for his lover's reaction and his own need, to wait.

Placing his hands on each slender hip Hiei settled himself comfortably between the milky thighs and positioned himself against the ring of sensitive muscle. Kurama sighed, content with the knowledge that his lover would soon fill him. Hiei paused at the sound. Gazing down at the slender features of the kitsune, his fair skin glowing in the window's light, soft pink lips parted in labored need, he realized the other-worldly beauty of his beloved mate. Not just now, but in everything his fox did there was beauty and grace. Their children would be the most captivating beauties of the three worlds.

"Hiei?" The fire demon blinked and noticed the emerald eyes had opened during his thoughts. "What is wrong?" Kurama asked, terrified that his life mate might be having second thoughts. Though demon mating was for life, a pregnancy was never a circumstance they thought they would have to face. Perhaps he was having second thoughts.

Hiei smiled reassuringly. "Nothing. Nothing is wrong." His nose brushed his lover's in their closeness. He became serious, looking his fox in the eye. "I love you, Kurama," he said. The kitsune sighed happily.

"I love you , koi," Kurama whispered. Hiei closed the distance between them with a slow, sensual kiss--not one lost in hunger or lust, but enveloped and consummated with love.

Amidst the distraction of the kiss Hiei's member slid easily into the silky heat. Kurama's pained pleasure thrummed in his throat muted against the mouth locked with his. The fire demon allowed his mate a moment to adjust around him before he eased back out. Kurama groaned long and low as Hiei's member left his body and slid back in. The hiyoukai set a steady rhythm all the while finding it impossible to leave the kitsune's mouth alone.

Soon the air of their small apartment was filled with the sounds of lovemaking. Sometime between thrusts and kisses Hiei managed to remove the band from his Jagan eye wanting to feel everything his fox felt, just as he had done for their mating. Deep within his lover's muscled abdomen he could feel the life energies of their kits pulsing as they fed from Kurama's energy. He knew the babes would need Kurama's strength to grow and develope. It happened to every female demon with child. But Kurama was male and Hiei worried what damaging effects this theft of energy and growth would have on the redhead.

Hiei finally decided all would be well. He just needed to talk to someone. Little in the three worlds scared the forbidden one, and this was at the top of the list. Just as long as Kurama had the help and company he needed Hiei would be able to relax a little.

"Aah!" Kurama's cry as he released between their sweaty stomachs brought him completely out of his worries. He watched through his own pleasure haze as the lithe form beneath him shuddered; the relief crease in the graceful demon's brow, the hushed breathing through the parted lips. It was all too beautiful, too perfect and Hiei's eyes widened at his own release. Exhausted for the moment he only had time to lower Kurama's legs before he laid against his mate, arms sliding up behind his back to grip the top of the kitsune's shoulders.

A soft hum murmured through Kurama's chest and Hiei smiled, his ear pressed over the vibration. Simply listening to each other, feeling each other before they welcomed in the morning and the outside world.

Kurama shifted slightly against his lover's arms behind his back.

"Sorry, love," Hiei said sliding his arms away and shifting to lay beside him.

"No worry." Hiei traced a slender finger over the lines of Kurama's abdomen causing him to shiver.

"You want to go see your mother today?" he asked finally.

"Yes, I wish for our kits to know their grandmother." Hiei nodded.

"Hn. Well, we should get cleaned up, ne?" he smirked looking at their little mess. Kurama blushed.

"A shower and breakfast sounds great right now." The kitsune stretched languidly and then together they sleepily shuffled to the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything having to do with Yu Yu Hakusho, nor do I profit anything from writing this…except for some self-gratification…making these characters do what I want, etc.

**Please Help: **Okay, I'm not certain what Kurama's mother's name is. I've seen it as Shori, Shiori, and Shoiri. Which is it? If anyone knows for certain please pass on the knowledge to me. For now I'm going with Shiori…I'll change it later if I'm wrong. Also, I don't remember Kurama's little brother name, so I have taken the liberty in naming him after Kurama's ningen name (Shuiichi). If this is wrong, yell at me if you want. I take intelligent and experienced criticism very well.

Chapter 3

"We're here," Hiei said unnecessarily; mostly just trying to fill the silence his mate had fallen into since their shower. Kurama didn't budge. He only stood staring at the front door looking like he would retreat if the knob so much as twitched. Hiei couldn't quite understand the kitsune's fear, having never known the love of a parent, let alone needing their approval. However, he knew that he loved the fox and knew this was very important to him so he waited patiently at his side in the shadows of the surrounding trees.

When Kurama began to shake, though, Hiei became worried. He gripped Kurama's arm just above the elbow and led him deeper into the shadows. The fox went silently and slightly confused. Hiei looked up at him sincerely.

"Kurama, she is your mother. You know my distrust for ningens, but your mother's an exception." He paused for a moment feeling a little awkward. "She's the only one I like."

Kurama half-smiled. "What about Yusuke and Kuwabara?"

Without a flinch of hesitation Hiei repeated, "She's the only one I like." Kurama laughed and with that soft musical sound his body relaxed and his shaking ceased. But he couldn't get over the gnawing sensation that something would go wrong.

"Hiei," he began.

"Yes, fox?"

"It's going to be too much, you know? First finding out that I'm a demon and now finding out I mated with another male demon and am bearing his children. This sort of thing doesn't happen, it just--"

"You can't say there are no such relationships like this."

"No, there are. But it's still something that…It's not something openly accepted. Most think it belongs in the shadows--"

"Where do we belong if not in the shadows, koi?" Kurama looked down. Then he smiled at his mate. A smile so brilliant it chased away the last of his remaining anxiety.

"You're right. You're absolutely right," he laughed.

Hiei kissed his fox deeply before holding out his hand. "Whatever happens."

Kurama nodded with one last shaky breath and clasped Hiei's hand tightly. "Whatever happens." Then the two set off across the street and up the little walk to the door.

After ringing the doorbell, Kurama began fidgeting. When he heard light footsteps running to the door he stiffened and almost winced as the door clicked open.

"Kurama!" a young voice almost yelled as the fox demon's little half-brother latched onto his neck. Hiei held back a low growl as he watched the over-excited youth cling to his mate. Attention was fine, but the moment he felt his mate or unborn children were exerted he would have no problem drop-kicking the brat from here to the makai.

"Shu-chan," Kurama beamed at his beloved brother's excitement to see him. "Where is mother?"

"Oh, she's in the kitchen with dad. Isn't it great?"

Hiei noticed that Kurama looked completely crest-fallen at the mention of his step-father. He knew that Shiori and Kazuya were going through a rough time in their marriage--something Kurama often blamed himself for. The kitsune couldn't help it considering that Kazuya-san didn't take the news of Kurama being a demon very well and moved out. It was obvious now that Kurama was hoping to only have to tell his mother and Shuichi.

"Shu-chan, what is he doing here?" Kurama whispered.

"Uncertain about the whispering, Shuichi lowered his voice. "He's been trying to work things out with mom?"

Kurama gave his brother a half smile. "That's good. It's really great that they're trying." Then he turned to his mate desperation in his eyes. "I can't do this now, not with him here. I haven't seen him since he walked out."

Hiei didn't have the heart to refuse his fox. "All right, fox, we do not have to do this now. After all, you deserve some time to cope before anyone else finds out."

Shuichi listened carefully to the exchange. "Kurama, what's wrong? Are you in trouble?"

"Not exactly," he looked into the face he loved and knew he couldn't hide it from his brother. Shuichi had always been on Kurama's side--always a great support. Mind made up he grabbed his brother's arm and together they ran back to the cover of the trees.

"You're beginning to scare me," Shuichi said, looking from Hiei's smirk to the pacing fox. Suddenly Kurama whirled on him, a beaming smile on his face.

"Shu-chan, Hiei and I have mated." Shuichi smiled then frowned.

"What, that's like getting married, right?" Hiei scoffed, but Kurama laughed beautifully.

"Yes, it's kind of like getting married."

Shuichi's smile returned. "This is great! Mom'll be thrilled."

"Are you so sure of that?" Kurama grimaced.

"Yeah, she's known since, like, forever that you two were--" he waved his hands between the two demons-- "you know. That you liked each other." He laughed. "Long before you guys even knew."

"What? How?" Kurama asked surprised.

"She said it was a maternal thing--that mom's know when their children are in love." At this Kurama blushed profusely and Hiei didn't bother to hide his smile. "Like with me and Mia from school. I haven't heard the end of it."

"Shu-chan," Kurama interrupted.

"Yes?"

"That's not all, though." The mighty Youko Kurama was suddenly very nervous again as Shuichi looked at him expectantly. "Um, I'm--I'm pregnant, Shu-chan." The boy's eyes widened. "I'm going to have twins."

The silence lasted but a moment. "That's possible?"

"Apparently," Kurama said sheepishly.

"Sometimes there are special circumstances," Hiei spoke up for the first time. Kurama gave him a questioning look, but was immediately distracted when Shuichi jumped him and Hiei growled a warning. Once the fierce demon managed to wrest his mate from the grip of the foolish ningen, the teenager began jumping up and down. In maniacal joy.

Then he suddenly froze and Hiei's fingers inched toward his katana. Shuichi looked his brother in the eye and placed a calm, gentle hand on his stomach. "I'm going to be an uncle," he whispered, and the bewildering normalcy of the statement brought an unexpected peace to the kitsune's high-strung nerves. He smiled; for the first time believing that maybe it would all be okay.


End file.
